The present invention relates to a pile upending device for large diameter tubular elements.
GB2486200 (A) relates to an apparatus for handling tubular members for use in offshore anchoring systems. GB2486200 describes, there is a trend towards the use of larger tubular metal piles in offshore anchoring systems, especially for offshore wind turbine installations. As pile size increases the ratio of diameter to wall thickness usually also increases. This leads to greater flexibility of the pile and a consequent need for more careful handling as damage to the pile is to be avoided. It is an object of GB2486200 to provide improved apparatus for handling tubular members. Therefore, there is provided an apparatus for handling tubular members comprising at least one gripping head, the gripping head comprising a pair of rollers and means for urging the rollers towards each other to grip a wall of the tubular member. Use of rollers to grip the wall of a tubular member reduces the risk of damaging the wall as compared to solid gripping elements.
There is room for improvement in connection with pile upending device for large diameter tubular elements in that load to the pile, specifically the wall thereof, is reduced.